


Famous Final Scene

by JyaGhost



Category: Stargate - All Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, the djinn mused, not unlike crafting a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Final Scene

It was, the djinn mused, not unlike crafting a fanfic. She licked her fingers, swiping them through the blood from the young hunter's forehead again. Selecting characters, how they'll behave, who does what to whom.

And hello, did The Matrix ever have it right. Too perfect, people freaked. Only the weakest, most desperate, fell for those stories and stayed happy.

Stayed tasty.

She left the boy chained to the pillar and wandered to her computer. A quick story...okay, maybe two...then she'd craft the answer to the hunter's wish - whichever she chose, man did he have a lot to work with! - and have a little snack.

One page refresh later, her eyes lit up. Ooooh, a new K.M. story! In her favorite verse no less! With a happy wriggle, she flopped down, opened the link, started to read.

When she reached the end, she sighed. Reading about John Sheppard being a BAMF was better than sex. If Joe Flanigan were a djinn, she'd court him, pounce him and ride his beautiful body at a gallop till his knees buckled.

A low moan from the other side of the room interrupted her thoughts. The hunter was starting to come around, and sneaky little bastard that he was, he'd probably manage to get out of those cuffs and kill her.

She stared at him, thinking, but her mind kept wandering to the fic she'd just finished.

Inspiration struck.

No. She couldn't. Could she?

She giggled. It would be like writing an AU. Like K.M. did. John Sheppard's not an Air Force Major, he's a hunter.

She scooted across the room, linking minds with the kid again, scanning him.

Oh. Yeah, she could work with this. John would never, ever, tolerate someone treating someone the way this guy...Dean...the way Dean had been treated. Hadn't he taken in Ian when Ian's family got all oogly?

He took in Ronon too, after Ronon pointed a gun at him, held him hostage. Because John was just that awesome.

She gave Dean a little tap, putting him back out, and stretched.

The brother...Sam...leaving. That would stay. The father going bye bye, yeah. That would totally stay.

Hmm.

Okay, so the drunken Thanksgiving...first one without the little brother...that'd be the jump off. Daddy splits, Dean finds a hunt...Oh why not, go with a wraith.

Not the Atlantis wraiths, the real kind. Wrist spikes and all that.

Dean finds a wraith hunt. Runs across this beautiful hunter named John Sheppard, who goes all Alpha Prime male on him.

She doesn't know much about hunters, except for the last one she ate, but she knows the gang from Cheyenne Mountain and Atlantis like she knows her name.

Let's see, supporting cast, and nothing says Real Life like messily dramatic emotional tangles.

Daniel. Every hero needs a geek, right? And Daniel could flip to Almost Bad Ass every once in a while, get all sweaty and dirty and dangerous.

Mmm...yeah, Daniel's gotta stay.

But not Jack. Jack can be useful, getting grenade launchers and stuff, but he'd cramp John's style.

'Sides, hunters don't make old bones most of the time. Having too many running around would totally ping on Dean's radar. So...Dean's sort of uncle Bobby would be the only one.

Ooh. No, the other guy...value meal guy...he knew some people. He hadn't been tasty enough to bother keeping around, but his memories were worth their liquid weight now for Dean's sweet blood.

Another giggle escaped. That hunter woman with the daughter and the bar...she toss them into the mix, what the hell. John would like having a sort of mommy. Little sister too.

Ok no Jack, but Daniel still needed love. Or just hot sex. Hmm. Vala or Teyla? Raunchy or worshipful?

Huhn. Dean would like a guy who could juggle two women at once. Daniel Jackson, one lucky son of a bitch.

'Cept for a couple of days a month, but life ain't perfect, so suck up and deal.

The old marrieds, Cameron and Sam. Macaroons, the cookies of true love. Who knew?

Little conflict...John's best buddy Rodney. Whose helplessly straight, can't get laid to save his life.

Although...David Hewlett - therefore Rodney - had a spectacular butt. Hunting full time wouldn't have let him gain too much weight...

She cast a sidelong look at her computer. Friends with benefits. Convenience, not romance.

Wait. Full stop. Was she actually considering John and this hunter kid as a couple?

She got up from her chair, stalked around her unconscious victim. Analyzed his memories of standing naked in front of a mirror.

Mm. Little shorter than that pretty boy Michael Weatherly tried to marry. Bigger, better pecs though. Tighter abs.

Plus, she'd seen this guy walk in. Those bowlegs sure could move that ass.

Too, wasn't Dean kinda hung up on someone loving him for him and not for what he could do with a shotgun and some rock salt? Someone loving him enough to stay and protect him for a change?

The worst thing to be around John was a danger to his lover. He went SuperBAMF then and tore through eighty guys like humans went through tissues during flu season.

Deal sealed. Dean here would be John's special snuggle baby. Besides, Dean didn't mind getting bloody right down there in the fight, where Rodney killed from a distance.

Sex while covered in blood...Oh, Sweet Father have mercy!

She shook herself. Later later later for that. When she could watch it happening in Dean's head.

Better than American cable. No naked guys allowed there. And porn, blah. What a joke.

And so what if Dean think he's straight? Meat Loaf's "I'll Do Anything For Love" was practically written with him in mind. He'd try the sex just to keep John's attention, and John's good enough in bed to convert him.

Come to the Gay Side, we have pie!

She laughed. Had to keep that one in mind. Get Rodney to say it. Right before he does the traditional best friend-semi brother "beat you to death with a spoon if you hurt him" speech.

Speaking of, John's big on family, so there'd be a reconciliation between Dean and his Sam. That ache was too big to ignore and might screw up the dream.

He gets Sam, but not his Daddy though. There'll be a special place on John's shit list for Daddy. Right next to...grab another name off value meal's list...Gordon Walker.

Now, for the final check. Daniel, Vala, Teyla, Cameron, Sam, Rodney, John and Dean. That's eight heroes. Mm. Yeah. Eight is enough. If they need some extra help, Rodney's maybe got some other friends they could tap. Radek maybe.

Yeah. And Carson. Doctors are always good to know.

So're cops. That's Lorne. Can't leave him out. He might help John because John saved his partner-lover Ronon from something nasty.

Eight heroes, seven allies - well, count that daughter it's eight allies - two human nasties and a whole lot of innocents to protect from a whole world of human eating competition.

Sounded like a life story to her.

~~~~~ __

_"Dean. Hey. Dean." Someone shook his shoulder. "C'mon, quit playing possum...and scaring the shit out of me...open your damn eyes already."_

_"Ugh. What happened?" Dean gave in to the voice, moved to sit up._

_"You nearly got yourself wraithed, that's what happened." The voice - a man - was pissed. "What the hell? I told you I was on my way."_

_"And you would be?"_

_Hazel gold eyes stared at him from under a mop of spiky brown hair. "Great. Another concussion. I'm gonna start making you wear a helmet, you know that?"_

_Dean didn't answer, looked around the room where he was sitting._

_Dead woman on the dirty floor, with a foot long spike jutting from her wrist. Whole lot of dust, one annoyed stranger waiting for an answer. That was it._

_"Dean?"_

_"Dude, I don't know. I don't remember."_

_"I'm John. Sheppard. I'm a hunter. We were working together, you got a lead and vanished on me, I hauled out the GPS to find you trying to be this nasty's midnight snack." John pulled Dean to his feet, then tapped something in his ear. "Giles, you there?"_

_Dean jolted as another voice spoke. "You found our wandering child?"_

_"Yeah. Riley's going to the hospital now. He's cracked his coconut again."_

_"Need to get him a helmet," the second voice - coming from a radio Dean realized - commented wryly. "Okay, there's one in the area. Head left out the doors, everything's loaded into the onboard. Willow and Xander are en route, they'll do the shake and bake."_

_"Roger that." The radio clicked off._

_Dean reached up to his own ear, yanked his earpiece out. "I don't need a hospital."_

_"If you don't remember me, then yes you do," John answered. "Don't argue or I'll throw you over my shoulder and caveman it out of here. Don't think I won't."_

_Dean believed the guy. And now that he'd been standing a few minutes, he didn't feel so hot._

_'Willow and Xander' turned out to be a gorgeous blond woman and a tall, black haired man._

_"Those don't look like Scoobies." Dean commented under his breath as they walked towards the pair, who had parked their truck behind his Impala._

_"Life's only like television when the show sucks," John replied. "It's in there," he called. "Thanks for the roast and toast, I owe you."_

_"Glad to be of service," 'Xander' told him. To Dean he said, holding out a hand. "I know your eggs are scrambled, so ... I'm Cam Mitchell, call sign Xander. She's Sam Mitchell, call sign Willow."_

_"Yes, we rhyme, and you hit your five joke limit several months ago. No resets on the counter," Sam added with a small wave._

_"Several months?" Dean boggled. "No, no way."_

_"Hence the hospital," John shot back, unlocking the Impala._

_Wait. Hold up. Dean knew where his keyring was. In his pocket, hooked to his jeans by his belt loop. He could feel them, digging into his hip like always._

_Which meant John had his own key. To the Impala. To Dean's Baby. Holy what the fuck Batman._

_John was talking to Cam again. "Just drop the truck back at the motel if you don't mind."_

_"Already there Buffster."_

_"We gotta think of another name for me. Seriously." John looked back at Dean. "Anytime this year. Caveman offer is still open."_

_"Can we watch?" Sam asked brightly._

_"You're spending way too much time with Vala."_

_~~~_

_Dean's next surprise was being hospitalized under his own name, with his own Blue Cross & Blue Shield insurance card._

_It must be the pricey plan, because the money hungry needle jockeys kept him overnight for observation at a time most places want to punt you out the door two seconds after you come in._

_He was woken every few hours. Sometime around three a.m. he remembered River Heights, Illinois and the case where he met John._

_At the next waking, he remembered Ass End of Nowhere Mountain, Kentucky._

_The house they'd shared hunting the witch with her human sacrifices and business of selling cursed objects._

_The fight with his father that separated them for good._

_Falling into John's bed because why the hell shouldn't he? At least John had his back._

_Sunrise was a flood of memories of Colorado. Mountains again, John's home, where he'd broken the curse on an old ski resort and turned it into what everyone called "Pride Rock."_

_Dean remembered The Pride themselves. Seven of them, plus him. Fuck with one, the rest will be on you like lions, hence the name._

_Privately, they called themselves Scoobies. All their codenames were based off Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

_No one would explain to him why that was. After a couple of months, he stopped asking and just went with it._

_He was Riley Finn. The Initiative's best soldier gone rogue. Vala - "Anya" - had tagged him with it for reasons first involving his father._

_"Expected you to hop to whenever he snapped his fingers, right? Like Maggie Walsh expected Riley and his boys to. So your daddy is the Initiative, you're Riley and your uncle Bobby is Colonel Potter."_

_"That's not Buffy. That's M*A*S*H," Giles - aka Daniel Jackson - had protested._

_"But!" Vala held up a finger. "The Army funded the Initiative, and Colonel Potter protected his doctors from the Army whenever he could. Like Bobby protects Dean from Daddy. "_

_She beamed the smile that got her the 'vengeance demon' nickname and that was that._

_Dean remembered it all by late afternoon, in the motel room they'd rented for the job._

_Especially about his Sammy. They'd made up just a few months ago. Sam was gonna come visit Pride Rock for Winter Break._

_The Scoobies were gonna call him Graham when he got there. "Riley's left hand man, survivor of Adam's massacre, and the reason Finn returned to the Initiative."_

_Teyla - aka Kendra - the only other 'second generation' hunter on the team, had made the tag with a lifted eyebrow and a pointed look. John had gotten pissed, but Dean knew it would take the Apocalypse to make him go crawling to his father._

_To where he was as expendable as ammo, useful only as babysitter or bait._

_Hell no. He was never going back._

~~~

"Bobby, I need to talk to you."

"Told you, you ain't welcome here," Bobby snapped at John Winchester as the man took two steps back from the front door.

"I know. But I need to know what happened to Dean..."

"Four years too late ain'tcha?"

"Bobby, I just...he tried to kill me. Or a ghost that looks exactly like him did."

The older hunter lowered his shotgun. "When? Where?"

"Rest stop off 80. Again on 80, tried to force the truck off the road. And three more times after I made the turn towards Sioux Falls."

"How come you're still breathing then?" Rufus wanted to know, coming up behind Bobby. Sam stood where his father couldn't see him, listening intently.

"I don't know." Frustration, anger, maybe even a little fear tinged the answer.

"You're lucky I don't want that boy a murderer. And that too many hunters died already today to lose another one. Even an asshat like you." Bobby opened the door, gestured John in. As the man crossed the threshold however, Bobby put the barrel of the shotgun to his stomach. "But you'll keep your mouth shut on Sam, you hear me? Or I'll spare Dean the trouble and kill you myself."

~~

"Found it. The symbol you saw? The brand on the ghosts? Mark of the Witness."

"Witness? Witness to what?" John questioned.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. These ghosts? They were forced to rise. They woke up in agony, they're like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose 'em. On purpose."

"Who'd do something like that?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark. A brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the Rising of the Witnesses. It figures into an ancient prophesy."

"What book is that prophecy from?" It was a rhetorical question on Rufus' part. He had a funny feeling he already knew.

"Revelations." Bobby replied, eyes spooked.

"Revel..." Sam started to say.

"It's a sign, Sam. Of the Apocalypse. The Rise of the Witnesses is a... a mile marker."

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, the temperature in the room dropped dramatically, frosting the windows.

Then came the sound of a single person applauding.

"Knew you'd figure it out Bobby," Dean commented as he materialized next to Bobby's window.

Sam, John and Bobby froze. Before Rufus could get his shotgun up, it went sailing across the room to land in the kitchen, doors slamming shut behind it.

"Easy. Easy everybody. We're just gonna talk." Dean raised his hands, looked harmless.

"You tried to kill me on the highway Dean-o. I find that a little hard to believe," John bantered back.

"I didn't have control back then." Dean looked ashamed. "I do now."

The two little girls who'd been plaguing Bobby appeared. Dean stroked their hair tenderly, talked quietly to both, then stepped back as they cast another malevolent glare at Bobby and vanished.

"World's black and white to rugrats like that. Their mother and littlest sister are alive because of you. Remember that. Lost two, saved two. Shit happens." Dean said softly, looking at the places where the girls had stood.

"I know why they were after me," Bobby replied. "I even know why you are. I failed you. But I tried to save you, Dean." He gestured to the books in front of him. "I'm ... I'm trying to save you now."

Dean met his 'uncle's eyes."Bobby, I forgive you for what happened. They might've raised me thinking I was gonna kill you for it, but I'm not. I knew the job when I took it. I knew I was gonna buy the farm before I hit thirty." Dean shrugged, shoulders moving under his familiar leather jacket. "Shit happens," he repeated.

"Do you know who did it? Who brought you back?" John asked intently.

Dean nodded, not looking away from Bobby until the last instant. "Yeah. Lilith. Queen Demon of Hell. She wants Lucifer out of his cage, and bringing us back is one of the sixty six locks she needs to open on the door to his prison."

"What're the others?" Rufus spoke up.

"There's six hundred or so of them," Dean shook his head, glancing over. "Ain't enough hunters in the world to guard them all." He looked regretful for an instant. "Now there's even fewer."

"That's why she did it," Sam realized. "This was a Pearl Harbor deal. Get rid of the enemy before they're really an enemy."

"Yahtzee."

"Do you know how many locks she's popped already?" Bobby asked, almost hesitantly.

"Three." Now Dean looked over at his father properly, almost glaring. "You should've been in Wyoming Dad. They wouldn't have gotten this far already if you'd been where you were supposed to be."

"What's that mean?" John bristled.

"'And it is written, that the First Seal shall be broken, when a Righteous Man sheds blood in Hell,'" Dean quoted mechanically. "The Gate of Hell is close enough, and they sliced Sammy's hands up. He couldn't stop shedding blood in there."

Sam paled. "I? I...oh my God."

"If you'd been there Dad, you could've either grabbed Sammy yourself, or gotten that thing off Ellen so she could do it faster," Dean growled. "Sam, stop blaming yourself. The First Seal's on Dad's head. All the way." He started pacing the salt lines the three men were surrounded by. "They called you. Two men who swore if they saw you again they'd put a hurt on you, but they called you. They knew they needed more guns to take on whatever Colt had locked up in that trap, and you're a damned fine gun. But that chupacabra was more important than finding out why you were getting voicemails from men who really, really, don't like you anymore."

The lights in the room started flickering wildly, pages in books starting to turn in a breeze of power. "The chupa wasn't even killing *people!*" Dean shouted, then vanished.

He reappeared across the room, as far as he could get with the kitchen doors shut.

Bizarrely, Sam asked, "Dean, you okay?"

Dean kept his back to them. "Yeah. Spell almost got me again." He took another ragged breath, then a third. "I don't know how long I got before I go Cujo." He turned around, smiling with bitter sarcasm. "Guess I'd better talk faster."

So he did. Bobby started taking notes, Rufus started drinking straight from the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. Sam watched his brother with tears in his eyes and John hammered out questions like the Spanish Inquisition.

Every once in a while, Dean would start ranting at his father again, vanish for a second, or a minute, then return and keep talking. Despite being a spirit, he was starting to pale, and they could all see the beads of cold sweat breaking out on his skin.

When Dean started shaking, Sam came within millimeters of crossing the salt line. "Dean, are you okay?"

Wordless, head down and teeth visibly clenched, Dean nodded. The shaking grew worse and heedless of the danger, Sam bolted over to him. He yelped in shock as his reaching hands passing right through his brother's body.

Dean looked up. "Sammy...you need to..." He gestured weakly towards the salt line.

"Do you know how we can stop this?" Sam ignored the advice. "How we can help you? Set you free?"

Back to looking at the floor, Dean shook his head. "I'm already salted and burned, I don't think torching the amulet or the car would help, even though they've both had my blood all over them over the years." He knelt before he fell and Sam went down with him, crying steadily now.

Sam turned pleading, helpless eyes to Bobby, and completely missed when Dean jumped him.

Rufus shouted a warning, but it was too late. Dean's full weight, corporeal now, slammed into Sam's side. Fast as a heartbeat, Dean got Sam in a bear hug, gripped his hair and jerked, breaking Sam's neck, killing him instantly.

Sam's body destroyed the salt line.

Bobby died as fast as Sam had, shocked immobile, but Rufus got a good swipe with the fireplace poker before Dean took him out.

Weaponless, backed into a corner, John stared at the ghost of his oldest son. "You said you'd forgiven Bobby."

"I did. That's why I didn't hurt him any more than I had to," Dean answered, looking and sounding completely healthy again. "Right now, he's standing outside in the yard. In the sunshine, with the smell of freshly baked apple pie coming through the open window. His wife - her name's Karen by the way - she's gonna stick her head out that window, call him in to supper. All his favorites. Then they're gonna go upstairs and have thirty years worth of hot monkey sex." Dean smiled serenely. "I didn't kill him because I hated him or wanted revenge. I killed him because I love him. He's my Uncle Bobby."

"Is that why you killed your brother too?"

Dean nodded, "Jess is waiting for him. They're gonna finally have their wedding. Or weddings. Up there, they can have a thousand different kinds. Money's no object, just the power of imagination." A wicked light came into Dean's eyes. "Makes for awesome sex. I should know, I get plenty of it. You'd be surprised though. I'm a one man man. And I need to thank you for it."

Dean paced closer, enough to keep John in his place. "The djinn that got me? She created this whole, beautiful fantasy world. It didn't start out so hot, Sammy at Stanford, you ditching me...but then I met John. The awesome hunter who treated me like I meant something. He took me into his team, his family. And I fit there. We kicked major ass Dad. Years worth, even though out here it was a couple of days, a week at best."

"Then I died. I get Upstairs, and...I find out everything I was living was a lie. I freaked out so bad, they sent an angel to take care of me, and he had to go get an archangel."

"Gabriel, Dad. I flipped my lid so thoroughly, one of the biggest guns in Heaven had to calm me down. He took pity. He gave me my family back, my fantasy life. But with one proviso." Dean stopped moving, stared at John with hardened eyes.

"We, all of us, real and made up by a crazy monster, are Heaven's warriors. And when, because you didn't show up at the Gate, Sammy broke the First Seal, we started preparing to fight the Apocalypse. Every book ever written on it appeared in our Library and we've been busting ass ever since."

"But then Lilith gets the bright idea to call me out of my Happy Place and make me her bitch. I gotta kill, so I take out the last two people on Earth I give a rat's ass about, and bring them into the team. Rufus, well, he wasn't in the plan, but hey, I'm sure there's someone up there waiting for him. If not, I'll find him, drag his ass to Pride Rock and put more beer in the fridge."

"So what about me Dean?"

"You? There's no Heaven for you Dad," Dean said it with only a slight hint of regret in his voice. "You damned yourself years ago and nothing you can do can change that now. And I can't go back to John and Sammy until you're dead."

"I'd say I'm sorry for this, but...well...I try not to lie anymore."

~~~

It was only when she felt her control of Dean Winchester snap did she realize her mistake.

Somewhere in the body of an innocent child, Lilith shrieked at the loss of John Winchester.

Lucifer's vessel.

You see, demons can't resurrect someone without a deal being made.

The Apocalypse was over, as soon as it began.


End file.
